Day of the Dragon
by Dirgesworn
Summary: This story takes place after the story "Lords of War" and after the movie. Van lands up in a strange world gets a huge surprise. You may have to read "Lords of War" to understand some of the plot. 5th Chapter now up!) PLZ READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The Hero Returned

Day of the Dragon  
  
Chapter 1 The Hero Returned  
  
Everything was black, all was quiet. Van's immediate thought was of Hitomi. It seemed like only minutes ago that he saw her leave Gaia, returning to the Mystic Moon. But to tell the truth, it was! Only minutes after Hitomi left, Van saw a brilliant flash of light come from a moon that appeared where the Mystic Moon once was. He felt the sensation of joy, the horror of fear, and then nothing. Now waking up, Van found himself in an unfamiliar place. Trees surrounded him from every side and sounds of every kind were echoing in his head. All was as dark as night, and his mind pulsed in pain.  
  
After a while of near-insanity, Van gave a cry, similar to a battle cry. His voice drove the sounds away, and all was quiet. Swiftly he ran through the thicket, wondering where he could be. It was not for another that he finally made it out of that dreadful place. What lay before him was a vast field of lush green grass, with the wind blowing through the blades. At the distance was a city. It had grand walls and a palace at the dead center. Seeing a settlement, Van ran for it.  
  
As soon as he reached the city he entered the populated streets. Children played while their mothers watched and talked. Men were working hard in the fields and guards were patrolling upon the walls. Van strolled further into the city, still oblivious as to where he had arrived. Then he ended up in the center of the city. But it was not the grand palace that caught Van's eye at first. It was the tall statue standing before the palace.  
  
"Escaflowne?" muttered Van.  
  
The statue was exactly like Escaflowne in both height and detail. But as far as Van knew, Escaflowne had vanished as Lord Vulken's fortress collapsed. He wondered greatly why a statue of Escaflowne would be in a place unknown to him. Not too many witnessed Escaflowne's power at Hitorushima, only its citizens, the Black Dragon Clan, and the Abaharaki.  
  
"A great spectacle, isn't it?" said a voice from behind him.  
  
Van turned around and saw an old sage, dressed in purple and a cane in hand. His beard reached down to his waist and his eyes held within them much experience. The man looked at Van and saw the confusion in his eyes.  
  
"This statue is a memorial to the hero that saved us all from Ajuk and his madness for power." began the old man. "This man from the heavens came here at first to save our princess, but ended up saving all of Senbena."  
  
"Tell me sage, where is this place?" asked Van.  
  
"Why, you are in the city of Fenkeep." replied the sage.  
  
"Please, tell me more about how this man saved your world." said Van.  
  
And so the sage invited Van to his home and he told Van everything. He told Van about how a Dark Paladin named Darithal had become a giant, powerful warrior to smite the world's greatest evil, and how he vanished from sight and is now the hero of Senbena. Van was surprised at this new discovery. Escaflowne had once been in the appearance of a normal man, like Van. Processing all this thought into his mind, Van had to sit down and his mind traveled.  
  
"I had a feeling you had something to do with Darithal." said the sage. "For I also know what he was destined to become."  
  
"How is that?" asked Van.  
  
"Well, I was in the battle when Darithal fought that great monster." said the sage. "In fact, I was just about to be killed by that thing, but Darithal intervened. If he did not come when he did, I might not have been here to tell you this."  
  
"So tell me, what do you know of me?" asked Van.  
  
"For one thing, I see the spirit of a dragon in your eyes." responded the sage. "Before Darithal ascended, I heard a voice speak to him. It said that he was destined to seek the blood of the last Dragon Clan king. It must have been speaking of you."  
  
"It must have." said Van.  
  
"But sadly, I wish he were here now." sighed the sage.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Van.  
  
"Lately, the world has been under siege by these dragons." began the sage. "They have been rampaging through Senbena and no one can stop them. They also appear as though made of armor, armor much like Darithal's after he tranformed."  
  
Van stood up with a start.  
  
"Are you saying they may have been Dragon Armor?" questioned Van. "Where I come from, Esca- I mean Darithal, is a giant suit of armor called Dragon Armor."  
  
"The voice mentioned that Darithal would be used as a weapon." said the sage. "I guess being an armor was what it meant."  
  
Then Van had a thought. If Escaflowne had originated from here, then he must have come here after vanishing from Gaia. But where to look?  
  
"Is there any place that represents Darithal in a manner not common to you all?" asked Van.  
  
"There is the Dragon's Lair that lies to the north of here." said the sage. "But it is sacred and no ordinary man may enter. You must be able to slay a dragon, for at the entrance to Darithal's spiritual tome, a dragon sleeps. The people of Senbena believe that when a person dies, we must build a tome for them, even if their body does not lie within it. So we built a tome for Darithal."  
  
"Very well." said Van. "Then I shall fight to the death to reach that tome."  
  
"But it is forbidden!" exclaimed the sage.  
  
"I have a hunch that I can summon Darithal from that tome." said Van. "Oh, and I didn't catch your name."  
  
"It is Yukav." said the sage.  
  
"Farewell Yukav." said Van.  
  
And then he exited the house and left the city. To the north he looked and saw a cluster of mountains. Somewhere, beyond that mountain range, Escaflowne slept, Van was sure of it.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon Reborn

Day of the Dragon  
  
Chapter 2 The Dragon Reborn  
  
The rocks were rough and jagged and the trail curved many times. Trekking through the mountain seemed like a good idea to Van at first. The trail seemed endless and the road's surface did not help. It wasn't until dusk that Van reached his destination, the Tome of Darithal.  
  
Its size was similar to that of the palace back at Fenkeep. The structure was build similar to a shrine, but much larger. Two statues of Escaflowne stood beside the tome's entrance, each looking at the door. As Van stepped through the entrance, he did not notice that the eyes of the statues glowed. Van was not alone.  
  
As soon as he was fully in the tome, the entrance sealed itself with a hidden wall that erupted from the floor. Van was trapped. And to make matters worse, a huge dragon slept in front of a statue of Escaflowne at the center. The dragon's scaley hide was a dark shade of brown and its wings were both the size of its own body. Its tail was long and had a stinger at the end. Its teeth were the size of swords and its claws were like spears.  
  
Van looked at the statue and noticed it was not made of stone, but of a fine ruby. Van remembered it like the tiny pebble that Hitomi used to summon Escaflowne before he fought Delandu. Cautiously he stepped attempted to see if there was a way around the dragon. But there was none. He went back to the entrance but remembered he was sealed shut. His only hope was to summon Escaflowne and get the heck out of here.  
  
But it was then Van's eye caught a movement. He looked at where the dragon slept, but it was gone. In panic, Van's eyed traveled all over the place. The dragon was no where to be found. Seeing this chance, Van ran up to Escaflowne and touched it. It glowed a brilliant red and then the ruby exterior shattered. The real Escaflowne was underneath the ruby coating. Van was relieved that his guess was right, but then he felt that the air was more humid.  
  
Turning around, Van saw the dragon, its face six feet away from his. It ruby-red eyes stared unblinkingly into Van's eyes. It then gave a roar and lashed out at Van. Van dodged it and took out his sword. But as soon as he took it out, the dragon stole it with its tail and flung it to the far corner of the tome. The dragon then backed up, ready for a leaping kill. Van closed his eyes.  
  
When Van opened his eyes he saw that the dragon was dead, its eyes white, showing sudden death. He also saw that a giant sword had sent a horizontal strike to its back. It was Escaflowne's sword, and Escaflowne was right beside the dragon. Seeing as Escaflowne only acted on its own when Hotomi was inside it, Van approached Escaflowne with caution.  
  
"Do not fear me, Van." spoke Escaflowne.  
  
Van jumped in fright, but then calmed down and sat beside Escaflowne.  
  
"So, your soul responded to my call." said Escaflowne. "That is why you are hear."  
  
"But why, Escaflowne?" asked Van.  
  
Escaflowne looked up slightly.  
  
"You see, Van, there is a new evil in the air." said Escaflowne. "A new evil that threatens the life of the Wing Goddess."  
  
"Hitomi!?" exclaimed Van. "She is here?"  
  
Escaflowne looked back down again.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Van.  
  
"That depends on what you mean by 'alright'." said Escaflowne. "She is in the custody of a new evil."  
  
"How?" questioned Van.  
  
"When the Wing Goddess was returning to the Mystic Moon, she was intercepted by a dark spirit." began Escaflowne. "This spirit is the spirit of a fallen enemy of mine. His name was Ajuk."  
  
"I heard of that name before." said Van. "An old sage said you fought him years ago."  
  
"I did." continued Escaflowne. "Last I saw him he committed suicide, jumping from his flying fortress and landing on spears. His plans were foiled and he had summoned a new armor to combat me in my human form. But his soul stills seeks revenge on me, so I suppose he knew of the Wing Goddess."  
  
"So what can we do?" asked Van.  
  
"We can find Ajuk by taking the hearts from the three Dragon Armor of this land." answered Escaflowne. "Ajuk somehow summoned them, even as a spirit. With them he is attacking Senbena."  
  
"Then we must go!" exclaimed Van.  
  
"And I have some news for later battles, Van." said Escaflowne. "You no longer need to give me your blood to operate me. The first time was all the blood I needed."  
  
"Then that makes it easier." said Van with a smile. "Now no more time for chatter, he must save the Wing Goddess."  
  
"Yes, it shall be fun, fighting with you again." said Escaflowne.  
  
Escaflowne's chest then opened up and Van jumped right inside. The glove, chest, and leg sleeves grabbing onto Van, but the drills were no where inside Escaflowne. Van then moved his right leg, and Escaflowne did the same. With Escaflowne under his control, Van broke through the entrance, and then walked down the mountain, and back to the plains. Now Van has a new quest, to seek Ajuk and save the Wing Goddess, Hitomi.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3: Ajuk's Faithful

Day of the Dragon  
  
Chapter 3 Ajuk's Faithful  
  
The air smelled of pine and the wind blew in from the south. Van remembered the vigorous feel of flight as Escaflowne tranformed into its dragon form and soared into the heavens. Air blew through Van's hair like a wave of water. To fly again, it was like a dream. Over the clouds they flew, seeing the brilliance of Senbena's twin suns, their rays beating on his skin. It was bliss.  
  
Then a dot could be seen out in the distance. The further they flew, the closer it got. It was not long until Van noticed that they were not the only ones flying the skies. Soon the figure looked a bit serpentine, like a dragon.  
  
"Hey, Escaflowne." said Van to Escaflowne. "Have the people of Senbena made airships yet?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Why?" asked Escaflowne.  
  
Then the figure made a sharp turn and was coming right at them.  
  
"We got company!" exclaimed Van.  
  
Escaflowne just dodged the incoming object. And as it passed Van's head, time seemed to stand still. Van could see that it was a not just a dragon, it was a Dragon Armor! Escaflowne turned around to face the Dragon Armor, but it came at them so fast they hardly got a chance to see it come. It nailed Escaflowne in the chest, knocking them away.  
  
The opposing Dragon Armor was of a forest green and its eyes were as black as night. Its heart protruding from its chest was much like Escaflowne's when he and Van fought Dilandau, black and cold.  
  
The Dragon Armor made another head butt at Escaflowne's body and was making a hit every time it turned around. This was every three seconds. Escaflowne then descended to the ground below, away from the Dragon Armor. But the Dragon Armor was not ready to give up. It too descended. Escaflowne then tranformed back, but so did the Dragon Armor. At its side was a short sword compared to Escaflowne's, and its body was slightly larger than Escaflowne.  
  
Van took one step to the Dragon Armor, Escaflowne repeating his every move. With sword in hand Escaflowne attempted to hit the Dragon Armor, but it backed up and they missed. It then drew its short sword, and Van smirked. But to their surprise, the Dragon Armor's sword grew in length and swirved, like a snake. It was so fast Van didn't notice it until it was too late. It had already constricted Escaflowne's leg and tripped him. As soon as Escaflowne rose, the sword jabbed at it, coming back every time, blow after blow.  
  
"Van, I know this armor." said Escaflowne. "This armor is known as Sohnar, God of Speed. His speed is god-like and none can beat his agility and reflex. He is said to be one of the strongest of the legendary armors when in combat."  
  
"Great!" remarked Van. "Our first armor since Hitorushima and we happen to pick a real tough one."  
  
Then Van grinned.  
  
"This ought to be fun!" he exclaimed.  
  
Again the sword came at them, but this time Escaflowne grabbed it. He then crushed it in his hands, and the sword broke.  
  
"Running out of tricks, Sohnar?" laughed Van.  
  
"Not quite, Van." it responded.  
  
"It can talk?!" exclaimed Escaflowne.  
  
"It knows my name?" questioned Van.  
  
"Of coarse I know who you are, whelp." bellowed Sohnar. "The master has been expecting you and your armor. But he never said he needed you alive!"  
  
Then sickles sprouted from all over Sohnar's body and after a split second they shot out at Escaflowne and Van. Backing up, they all passed them, one just missing Escaflowne's head. Again it grew sickles and shot them. One then hit Escaflowne's right arm, then his left leg.   
  
A sickle sprouted from Sohnar's palm and he used it as a sword. He came at them with all he had. It looked like the end, until Escaflowne took the sword and as Sohnar came at high speed, the sword increased in length. Not suspecting this surprise, Sohnar charged right into it. With the sword in his heart, Sohnar froze. Escaflowne's sword went back to normal size and Sohnar collapsed.  
  
From its heart emerged a shard of a blue gem. Sohnar then vanished in a gust of wind, and in his place was a very large, white feather. Van got out of Escaflowne and took these two items. Putting these new items away, reentered Escaflowne.  
  
"Let's go Escaflowne." ordered Van. "We have two more to go!"  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos of the Flame

Day of the Dragon  
  
Chapter 4: Chaos of the Flame  
  
With each passing cloud, Van felt he was drawing closer to the next armor. Sohnar, God of Speed, had been defeated at the hands of him and Escaflowne, but their were still two more to go. Hitomi's life lay in Ajuk's hands, and Van couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Van still felt the sting that Sohnar gave him when his sword had struck at Escaflowne's chest. He had barely escaped Sohnar, so fighting a stronger armor would mean the end for him. As these thoughts passed by, Van fell into slumber.  
  
Van awoke with a start. Realizing where he was, Van calmed down.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Van asked sleepily.  
  
"Van, who may want to see this." bellowed a horrified Escaflowne.  
  
Looking forward, Van's eye gazed upon a city. But this city was in flames. Buildings burned like a thousand suns, and flames burst from every house. Remembering the destruction of his home country, Van slammed his fist at Escaflowne's back. Rage consumed him. The fire that burned in his eyes were greater than that of the city.  
  
"Take us down, Escaflowne." ordered Van. "The next armor is there, I know  
  
it is."  
  
Escaflowne landed at a safe distance from the city. Van entered Escaflowne's body then they entered the ruins. Chaos was everywhere. People were running screaming all about. There was nothing they could do but run. Van saw in horror as innocent people were massacred by the flames. He wished he could just close his eyes, but he had a mission. Bravely, Van moved on.  
  
About ten minutes afterward Van caught a glimpse of the next armor. Escaflowne quickened his pace. Then they came to a dead end. Van turned Escaflowne around, thinking that it may have been a trick of the eyes. But as soon as Escaflowne made his first step, flames hailed upon them from above. Van had not felt such heat since his final bout with Diladeu. And before them was an armor, almost identical to Diladeu's armor with the exception of the flamethrowers that was in the place of its hands. Escaflowne unsheathed its sword and charged at the armor. Then they were again attacked by a torrent of fire from behind. And low and behold another armor stood there, exactly identical to the other.  
  
"Van, these are the twin armors of fire, Banfiza of the Flame and Korment the Destroyer." said Escaflowne. "They must be the two final armors!"  
  
"This is even worse than Sohnar." remarked Van. "How do we kill them? They can summon fire at will!"  
  
"We must find a way!" exclaimed Escaflowne.  
  
"It seems Sohnar did not slay Escaflowne." said Banfiza.  
  
"Pitiful wretch, can't even slay a weakling armor such as Escalfowne." uttered Korment.  
  
"Ajuk would love to see you two roasted by our flames!"  
  
Escaflowne charged at Banfiza, but Korment shot fire from his hands. While Escaflowne was under submission from the flames, Banfiza landed a series of punishing blows. Subdued by the seemingly perfect assault, Escaflowne lay on the ground. Escaflowne then stood up and knelt on one knee.  
  
"Van? Van, are you alright?" asked Escaflowne.  
  
"I'm alright, but I can't move my arms." responded Van. "But I have an idea. Escaflowne, can you create and fissure large enough to engulf one of them in earth?"  
  
"I can try." said Escaflowne.  
  
Taking his sword in hand, Escaflowne thrust it into the ground before him. The earth in front of Escaflowne gave way and the collapsing reached Banfiza and he fell into the newly created fissure.  
  
"Brother!" exclaimed Korment. "You bastards! You will pay!"  
  
Korment released another torrent of flames at Escaflowne, but Escaflowne turned around and shielded itself from the fire with his arms. Walking slowly to Korment, Escaflowne took his sword back in his hand.  
  
"This cannot be the power of Escaflowne! I don't believe it!" exclaimed Korment.  
  
Escaflowne sliced at Korment's arms with his sword, and surely Korment was relinquished of his arms. Korment slowly backed away, but Escaflowne thrust his sword into Korment's heart. Korment vanished in a burst of flames and in his place were two stones, each looking like a dragon. When fitted together, they formed a circle where the dragons seemed to be biting each other's tail. Also there were two more shards that fitted perfectly with the shard taken from Sohnar. Putting these away, Van reentered Escaflowne and they took off into the sky. The people of the city waved goodbye to their saviors, and Van waved back.  
  
Now they were off to find Ajuk, whose location seems to remain a mystery. But in Van's mind, nothing could stop him from saving Hitomi, not even death itself.  
  
To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Heart of the Dark One

Day of the Dragon  
  
Chapter 5: Heart of the Dark One  
  
They had finally arrived. Before Van and Escaflowne was a grand gate. This gate, known as the Nether Gate, is said to be the connection between the living world and the afterlife. It took Van and Escaflowne days of searching and asking, but they had finally reached their destination. Van took the three items of the Dragon Armor. In the gate was an indent of a circle. Van took Korment and Banfiza's talisman and inserted them in the indent, and then put the large feather gently upon it. The three objects sank into the gate as though it were made of water. Slowly the doors opened. Van looked into the entrance, but it was all black. It was so black Van thought he had gone blind. Van returned to Escaflowne and hopped in.  
  
"I have a bad feeling, Van." said Escaflowne. "The bowels of the Underworld are not meant for the eyes of the living, not even the king of the Dragon Clan."  
  
"You've seen it?" asked Van.  
  
"I have." responded Escaflowne. "Before I became one with the statue in my tome, I had to journey through the Underworld. It was horrible. Never before in all my days have I seen such a terror."  
  
Then a ghoulish howl echoed from the gate, and Van went into a trance. His eyes went dim and his gaze transfixed on the darkness. Escaflowne walked slowly to the gate, step after step.  
  
"Van? Van, can you hear me?" panicked Escaflowne. "Van, snap out of it! You are being drawn in!"  
  
But Van couldn't hear him. All his senses were closed down and his thoughts were fixed on going through that gate. Escaflowne could not resist Van's command, so he was powerless to stop him. As they entered the gate, the shadow seemed to reach out to them and engulf them. And if you were there, you would have sworn it did. For Van and Escaflowne all went black and time seemed to fly by like seconds.  
  
Soon after Van awoke, still within Escaflowne and still a bit out of focus. Looking around he saw rivers of screaming souls streaking through the air, like there was no ground. Looking down, it seemed they were standing on nothing, but they must have been standing on something. Dazed and confused Van closed his eyes, wishing it was all a dream. Then everything began to shake (if there was anything to shake) and a light appeared before Van and Escaflowne. The warmth of it seemed familiar, so peaceful. Van could not have remembered such a warmth since he saved...  
  
"Hitomi?" Van gasped.  
  
The light began to dim away, and a figure was in its place. It was Hitomi alright, but her eyes were closed and she continued to float in the midair. Van gazed upon her in fear. So many questions rushed through his head. Is she alright? Is she still alive? Where is Ajuk? All these thoughts gave Van a headache. Van attempted to open up Escaflowne, but it did not obey.  
  
"Don't even try, Van." said Escaflowne. "I can't even move myself. Something is holding us down, as much as it pains me to see the Wing Goddess like this."  
  
"We have to do something!" exclaimed Van.  
  
"Ah, but you cannot." bellowed a sinister voice. "She is mine now!"  
  
"Who said that!?" growled Van. "Show yourself you bastard!"  
  
Then to the right of Hitomi appeared a second figure. He wore dark robes with red linen. His face was pale and had a wide-eyed stare that would give you the feeling to back away from him. His black, spiked hair seemed to camouflage with the background. His toothy grin made Van feel so annoyed, like he wanted to knock him out for a millennium. But still Van and Escaflowne could not move, not one inch.  
  
"I, as Escaflowne may know, am Ajuk." said Ajuk. "This 'Wing Goddess' of yours is quite a handful. She didn't come quietly without putting up a fight. Very spunky for a little girl, wouldn't you agree, Van?"  
  
"If you hurt her in any way-" uttered Van in extreme anger. "I will destroy you to the point where it will make your ancestors wail in pain!"  
  
"Now calm down, little king." laughed Ajuk. "I did not harm her. She is only in a deep hibernation state. But even if I did, you cannot move. And besides, how can you kill or destroy someone who is already dead?"  
  
"He is right Van." said Escaflowne. "I saw him die with my own mortal eyes, plummeting to his doom and impaled upon a spear-littered ground."  
  
Van growled in rage at Ajuk, his malevolent grin always present, his dark essence filling his soul. It was not long until Van and Escaflowne felt another presence. And then another. And then another. There were now three additional essences present in this dark place, both Van and Escaflowne could feel it. Looking around, his eyes widened to the point where they looked no more different then Ajuk's. In three different directions were three Dragon Armor. But they were no mere Dragon Armor. On all sides was Sohnar, God of Speed, Banfiza of the Flame, and Korment, the Great Destroyer. They just stood there, gazing at Escaflowne. Van saw their black hearts and his own heart felt cold. Never before did he consider seeing those three again. Each time he barely escaped from them, and now there was a large reunion. Sweat trickled down Van's neck as he dared not imagine what they could do to him in his present state.  
  
"Hitomi is in my hands now, Van." said Ajuk. "As long as she is in my clutches, I hold the ability to summon countless Dragon Armor. This way the denizens of Senbena will pay for what they did to me! And soon Escaflowne will be mine. But first, you must die Van, Last of the Dragon Clan!"  
  
Then Sohnar's blade repeatedly struck him like a serpent. Each strike pushed Escaflowne back further. After a dozen strikes Banfiza and Korment released their flaming fury upon Escaflowne with their flamethrowers. Van had never once in his life felt so much torment from such an assault. All he could think about was how he was going to die and let Hitomi be control by this, this freak! The very idea clouded Van's mind until he was no long paying attention to the punishing blows he was receiving.  
  
"Hitomi..." he muttered. "You were always there for me. But now... now I can't do the same for you... I have failed you..."  
  
Wave after wave of hits and Escaflowne was trying to endure every blow as Van's mind wandered.  
  
"After all we have been through, it must end like this?"  
  
The flames were so hot that Escaflowne could not move. Every inch of Van's body was either burnt or bruised or cut. His eyes were wide, untouched by the reality around him. He continued to mutter to himself, muttering about how he blew it. Ajuk watched Van's seemingly endless torment as Hitomi continued to float. It was not until Van looked back at Hitomi that he looked at her eyes open ever so slightly.  
  
Then something snapped.  
  
Everything that Van had thought of until this moment sank into one large thought. That one thought then became one sentence. Then finally, it was made into one word.  
  
"No." he muttered.  
  
Then Escaflowne's heart glowed with an intensity that is said to rival that of the heavens. Banfiza, Korment, and Sohnar, seeing the light, stopped their attacks.  
  
"No." Van again muttered. "You will all DIE!!!!"  
  
The light that emitted from Escaflowne's heart then grew and grew, then made a huge explosion of cosmic proportions. The rivers of undead souls vanished into the shadows, fleeing from the light. Caught in the chaotic explosion, Banfiza, Korment, and Sohnar's molecules slowly dissolved away. They screeched like a thousand banshees until there was nothing left of them. And as Ajuk was caught in the blast, a field of energy suddenly engulfed Hitomi. Van's eyes were no longer the same. The very pupil of his eyes became ocean blue, without a sign of thought within them. No one knows what went on in his mind at that moment, but to be truthful, I don't think he even knows either.  
  
As soon as the explosion ended, Van look to Hitomi, she was alright, but so was Ajuk. For the most part anyway. His body seemed mangled and torn. His gaze was even more malevolent than before (if it could of got any more malevolent).  
  
"How dare you!" exclaimed Ajuk.  
  
But by the time he said that, Escaflowne was before him. At first glance, Escaflowne appeared as a knightly angel. From its back angelic wings had sprouted. Escaflowne's heart was of pure, golden light.  
  
"Die!" shouted Ajuk as his body began to grow.  
  
His skin grew black and his robes fused with his body, creating a black armor. His face was also engulfed in this dark armor, and he kept on growing until he was Escaflowne's size. Ajuk's heart then protruded from his chest, revealing from within an orb. A black, shredded cape sprouted from his back, but then turned into four devilish wings. Ajuk then gave off a war cry that Van wished he would never here again. The Dragon Armor Ajuk had become was all too familiar to Van, but even more familiar to Escaflowne.  
  
It was Shadow Escaflowne.  
  
As Ajuk laughed sinisterly, his voice sounded like there were a thousand Ajuks, each with a deeper or higher voice. His heart was black and did not pump. With the exception of the four wings, Ajuk had become exactly like Escaflowne back at Hitorushima.  
  
"Remember us?" bellowed Ajuk. "You cannot escape from us now! We are one!"  
  
But Van was still in his trace of rage. Escaflowne also refused to speak. After a moment of silence and stillness, Ajuk made the first move. Taking a sword as black as volcanic ash from his back. Charging at full speed, Ajuk attacks Escaflowne. Just as Ajuk came at him, Escaflowne also drew his own sword and parried the attack. Escaflowne came at Ajuk with a counter attack, but Ajuk parried Escaflowne's strike as well. This kept on repeating, blow after blow, hit after hit. There seemed to be no end to this carnage.  
  
It was then that Ajuk seized his own attacks and then vanished. A few seconds later he reappeared behind Escaflowne and struck at him. Ajuk had used a hidden cape that was behind his wings to sneak up behind Van and Escaflowne. Ajuk had made a direct hit and Escaflowne ended up falling to the ground in submission. Again Ajuk attempted to strike at Escaflowne, but he had taken flight and Ajuk's attack missed. Putting the cape behind himself, Ajuk spread out his wings and also took to the skies. In the air they clashed. Each blow gave off a sudden burst of wind, like their attacks were in tune with the forces of the sky. The rivers of souls returned from the darkness and circled around and above the two, making a circular arena. This was the battle of the millennia.  
  
Neither side seemed to be giving up. Sparks flew from their red hot blades. The ghoulish cries from the streams of spirits echoed throughout the entire black realm. Such power should never have even gazed upon living world. When finally their swords met, they were at a face-off. The blades screeched while they were forced against each other. Van's gaze grew more hateful by the second. It was a wonder why he too did not become Shadow Escaflowne.  
  
"You can't win, child." bellowed Ajuk. "Darkness consumed you once before, and it shall do it again. We are a lot alike, you and I. Chaos, destruction, bloodthirsty... Great mind do thing alike, I suppose."  
  
"Shut up..." muttered Van. "Shut up and die!"  
  
"Persitant little boy you are." laughed Ajuk. "But no matter. We will destroy you. Darkness will prevail."  
  
"I don't give a hell about you or your darkness." said Van. "You stole Hitomi from me, and for that I will never forgive you."  
  
"So you have fallen in love with the Wing Goddess, eh?" Ajuk again laughed. "In that case, I know how to destroy you!"  
  
Van gave a gasp of horror.  
  
"You wouldn't!" exclaimed Van.  
  
"Ah, but I would." bellowed Ajuk.  
  
Ajuk then descended at an incredible speed, falling toward Hitomi. Van could only look in horror as he saw Ajuk grow closer and closer to Hitomi. But lucky for Van, that is when something really snapped in him. Escaflowne's heart glowed so brightly now that Ajuk stopped his own fall and looked up. He gazed upon the transcendent light that emitted from Escaflowne. Then that light emerged from Escaflowne's heart and came in the form of a ball of energy in the palm of Escaflowne's hands. Such energy pulsed with intense fury.  
  
"What are you doing?!" panicked Ajuk. "Releasing such energy will kill us all! You don't understand what the consequences of this action may be! The very fabric of time and space may collapse and doom us all! Are you prepared to do that, just to save this one little girl?!"  
  
Then finally Van spoke.  
  
"I'll take that as a stupid question." laughed Van, placing the ball above his head, ready to throw.  
  
"But... But how can you harness such power?" questioned Ajuk.  
  
Then Ajuk spotted three tiny blue glows in the ball of energy.  
  
"The Chaos Gem shards!?" Ajuk again panicked. "You attained them from my armors? You will surely send us all into eternal oblivion!"  
  
"Maybe you will." said Van. "But then again, your already dead. If your soul dies there will be nothing left of you. But me and Hitomi are not of this realm. We have a chance to survive because we can leave here. You cannot."  
  
Van then chucked the energy at Ajuk, sending it careening toward him. As the ball hit his chest, Ajuk gave off a shrieking "NOOOOOOO!!!!!". His structure then dissolved into the shadows, blow away into countless particles. The explosion of the blast spread throughout the darkness. No longer bound to Ajuk's spell, Hitomi opened her eyes and saw the explosion. Screaming, she closed her eyes and braced herself. Light surrounded her every being. It was then she blacked out.  
  
Hitomi soon awoke laying on a bed of leaves. She remembered this place as being Adon village. On the other side of the cottage, she saw Van, sleeping. His body was covered in scars and his wings had sprouted, which was also injured. All she could remember after the blast was feeling a great warmth fill her, like she had a guardian angel beside her. Looking outside, she saw Escaflowne, kneeling on one knee and also battle-scarred. She got up and sat beside Van and began stroking his head.  
  
"Thank you, Van." whispered Hitomi. "Once again, you have proved to be my guardian dragon."  
  
Though still in deep slumber, Van gave a warm smile.

That's the final chapter for Day of the Dragon! I want to know your honest opinion about this story. I can't get better if I don't know my flaws! And hey, if I get enough reviews, I may just continue this saga in yet another story. So please read and review to tell me what you think!


End file.
